


Favourable

by thatsnotmyname32



Series: Smutty Smutty Smut Smut [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, No Uchiha Massacre, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, not that it matters for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyname32/pseuds/thatsnotmyname32
Summary: Shikamaru helps Sakura out when she reveals she doesn’t want to be the last one of their group of friends to lose their virginity. ShikaSaku smut with feels. Explicit for the smuttiness.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Smutty Smutty Smut Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Favourable

Sakura was playing shogi with Shikamaru. This was something they did every now and then, ever since he'd learned that she liked the game. He'd dragged her to his house and they'd sat in the shogi room for a few hours before Sakura finally had to leave because her shishou was expecting her. But Shikamaru would bug her every now and then about coming over to play, and Sakura would agree.

Now, almost two years later, and they were playing again for the second time that week. Sakura was distracted because of something that Ino had said, and she let out a sigh every now and then. She wasn't really concentrating on the game in front of her.

Finally, Shikamaru gave up and asked, "Alright, what is it?"

Startled, Sakura said, "What is what?"

"You've been sighing and groaning for the past hour or so," Shikamaru pointed out. "So… Is it something to do with Tsunade-sama? Or did Kiba hit on you again? Maybe Ino said something that's bothering you?"

Sakura looked away at that last bit. "It's Ino," she admitted, then took a deep breath and complained, "She's been going on and on about how she bagged herself an older, experienced jounin for her first time! Sat there lecturing me on how we're sixteen now, I shouldn't be waiting around for the _impossible_ to happen with Sasuke. Like she wasn't doing that before herself!"

Shikamaru blinked. "This is about Ino and sex?" he asked, then sighed when she glared at him. "This is so troublesome… Look, don't tell her _I_ told you this, but Ino's first time _wasn't_ with a much older jounin."

Sakura gaped at him. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I… kinda overheard her dad complaining to my dad about finding her with some chuunin," he told her. "The guy's apparently not much older than us, and her tou-san _definitely_ didn't approve of him. Inoichi-oji kept going on and on about how his precious little girl was all grown up, and how could it have happened right under his nose without him noticing."

Sakura giggled at that. She knew how protective Inoichi was of his daughter, and how he often tore his hair out (metaphorically, of course, he loved his hair too much to do it literally) over his boy-crazy daughter.

"That's insane," she said, then sighed contemplatively. "Still doesn't change the fact that she slept with someone before I did."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Everything's a competition with you two, isn't it?" he lamented.

"Duh!" Sakura told him. "We're best friends and rivals. Comes with the territory, especially if you're a girl."

"Glad I'm not a girl then," Shikamaru muttered as he moved a shogi piece.

They were silent for a bit, the only sound in the room the tick-tack of their pieces. Then Sakura asked, "Have _you_ slept with anyone?"

Shikamaru sighed, giving her the stink eye for interrupting their game again. "Yes," he told her.

Sakura bit her lip. "What about Chouji?" she asked. "Has he…?"

"How would I know?" Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Shika…" she whined.

He sighed. "Fine," he conceded. "I'm not entirely sure, but… I think he has."

"I know Kiba has," Sakura muttered. "He _bragged_ about it. And… I think Shino, has too."

"Where are you going with all this?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura sighed. "I just…" she paused, biting her lip and looking out over the garden outside the shogi room. "I don't want to be the last to… you know. I mean, shishou said months ago that I should do it. Find someone I trust implicitly and 'get it over with' as she says. I keep putting it off though…"

She looked down at her hands and began to fiddle with a captured shogi piece. Shikamaru sighed. "Who would you ask?" he asked her.

Sakura shrugged. "There aren't a lot of guys I'd trust with this," she admitted. "Lee and Naruto would do it, but then they both have… _feelings…_ for me. Sasuke's not even interested in that with me, and I don't think I need to tell you why Kiba's not even a choice!"

Shikamaru snorted.

"There are a few guys I think I could trust with this," Sakura admitted. "But, one of them is in a relationship, and I couldn't do that to Tenten! And another is… well, Shino's great, but I don't know if I could get past the bugs, y'know?"

Shikamaru knew. "Anyone else?" he asked.

Sakura blushed lightly, and mumbled something he didn't quite catch. "What was that?" he asked. "I didn't hear you."

She let out a sigh, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "There's you."

Shikamaru stared at her a moment, blinked, then stood. "What're you…?"

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand, which she hesitantly took. "We can go to my room for this."

"Are you… Are you saying you'll have sex with me?" Sakura asked, her voice a squeak as he led her through the house. " _Now_!?"

"Unless you don't want to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh! No no! I do want to!" Sakura exclaimed. "But… where are you parents? Wouldn't they be home soon?"

"Kaa-san is out at one of our farms and won't be back for a few more days," Shikamaru told her as he opened the shoji door of his room. "And tou-san's at work dealing with some sort of crisis. Even if he finishes quickly, he still has a lot to do, and won't be back til late tonight."

"You're really alright with having sex with me?" she asked.

"I'm a normal, sixteen year old guy with hormones," Shikamaru told her. "Of _course_ I'm alright with having sex with you."

"Oh, okay," Sakura said flushing slightly, and followed him into his room. "So… how do we do this?"

"Just follow my lead," he told her, then leaned down to kiss her lightly.

Sakura gasped, not having even thought about the fact that they would kiss. But she leaned up into it, eyes fluttering shut as they kissed. Shikamaru's hand came up to cup her cheek, and she sighed as he deepened the kiss. His tongue swirled in her mouth, and Sakura whimpered slightly as they tasted one another.

Then he pulled away.

"That was…" she breathed.

"That was _just_ a kiss," he told her, then pushed her back towards the bed.

Sakura stumbled slightly as she fell onto his bed. Shikamaru knelt over her, running a hand along her leg and up to the waistband of her shorts. She stared at him wide-eyed as he hooked a finger under the waistband and began tugging it down. Her panties almost went with it, but other than sitting askew, they stayed where they were.

Shikamaru discarded her shorts, then reached up to tug his shirt off. Sakura sat up so that she could reach her hand out to run her hands over his chest. She felt him shiver a little as her nails inadvertently scraped over a nipple, so she did it again deliberately.

Shikamaru reached down and grabbed a hold of the bottom of her shirt, yanking it up over her head before throwing it to join her shorts. She was only in her panties and her breast bindings now. He found the edge of those bindings and undid them, and they joined her other clothes on the floor. Sakura felt the urge to cover her chest, but forced herself not to. Especially when she saw the heated way he was staring at her twin mounds.

Shikamaru then yanked down his pants, taking his underwear with it. Sakura's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of his erect length. As a medic in training, and then as a qualified one, she'd seen a few penises over the last few years. But never an erect one. Fascinated, she reached out to take a hold of it, running her hand over it and marvelling at how soft and smooth it was. And it grew in her grasp!

Shikamaru grunted, and Sakura blushed lightly as she realised the effect her touch was having on him. "This is alright, isn't it?" she asked.

"I can assure you," he grunted at her as she continued to stroke, "that your hand on my dick is _definitely_ alright."

Sakura giggled.

He bucked into her hands as she stroked him, but eventually waved her hand away and reached down to yank her panties off. He parted her thighs, and ran a finger up her leg. Sakura shivered at the sensations that caused, then she yelped slightly and her hips bucked as his finger slid along her slit. He pushed her hips back down with his other hand, and kept it there.

His finger continued to slide along her slit, and Sakura bit the inside of her mouth at the building pit of fire it was causing in her belly. She could barely keep from squealing when suddenly that finger was buried inside her, but then he removed it. He went back to lightly rubbing the outside of her. Two more fingers joined in, and despite the hold he had on her hips, she bucked them up when he slid them all inside of her.

"Oh, kami!" she groaned. "Fuck!"

Shikamaru pumped his fingers in and out, leaning forward to kiss her ear, her cheek, her eyes, her nose. Sakura cried out and whimpered as his fingers drove her insane. He was pumping so hard, so _fast_ , that she wasn't sure if she could… if she could… She screamed, but he swallowed most of it with his mouth, devouring her lips with his own.

He continued to thrust his fingers as she rode her orgasm out, slowing to a stop only once she lay a quivering mess on his sheets.

"Sakura," he was saying, though she was in a haze of post orgasmic delight. "Sakura! I need you to tell me if you're on any contraceptive jutsu or pills."

"Hm?" she uttered, looking up at him uncomprehendingly at first, before it dawned on her. "Oh! Yeah. Shishou taught me the jutsu, and I've… I've been casting it weekly like she said since then."

Shikamaru sighed. "Good," he said, then grimaced. "Should have asked before, but I was a little, distracted."

Sakura giggled. "Definitely," she agreed. "So… what now?"

"Now… Now I'm going to fuck you into my mattress."

Sakura gasped lightly at the crudeness of his words (she had no idea he had it in him!), and again when he hoisted her knees up as he parted her thighs once more. He hovered above her, and she felt his penis prodding at her dripping entrance. He rubbed himself along her slit, coating himself in the juices of her orgasm, then looked down at her seriously.

"You ready?" he asked, and she nodded shyly, biting her lower lip.

He leaned down and kissed her, even as he slowly slid into her. With her active lifestyle as a kunoichi, Sakura had long ago broken her hymen. So there was no sharp, searing pain, as some civilian women tittered on about. There was only an ache as muscles she'd never used before were stretched to accommodate his intrusion. It seemed to go on forever (obviously it didn't actually) before finally, Shikamaru was buried completely inside her, all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck, Sakura!" he hissed. "Fuck, this feels so good!"

"Shika," she moaned, nails scratching his back as her insides throbbed. "Oh, kami, Shika!"

"Can… can I move?" he asked, and she nodded into his shoulder.

Slowly Shikamaru pulled out halfway, then pushed back in. Sakura whimpered as a thousand new sensations flooded her, ten times more intense than when it had been just his fingers inside of her. He pulled out again, thrust back in, all at a tantalisingly slow pace. Sakura's muscles were screaming at her for this, but her nerves were louder with the pleasure that was rippling through her.

"Faster!" she cried, and Shikamaru obliged.

His pace increased, and Sakura could _feel_ him with every single nerve ending. This was _nothing_ like the textbooks had said! She was hyper aware of the hard length of him as it slid in and out, in and out. Her legs moved of their own accord to wrap around his waist, bring him even closer than before. Shikamaru peppered kissed all over her neck and chin as his thrusts started to become frantic.

"Shit, Sakura!" he groaned. "I'm getting close!"

"So am I," Sakura cried. "Fuck, Shika!"

His thrusts were getting erratic now. The coil of heat in Sakura's belly was a raging fire that was threatening to burn her alive, and she was… she was…! Her orgasm before was _nothing_ compared to this!

"Oh, kami!" she screamed as her inner walls clamped viciously down upon him.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru called out as he spilled himself high up inside of her.

She cried out in bliss as they shakily came down from their high. Shikamaru peppered her shoulder with kisses as the throbbing within her eased to a soft, satiated beat. Her legs loosened and fell to the side as he lay his weight upon her, utterly sated. His hair had come loose at some point, and Sakura relished the feel of running her hands through his surprisingly soft locks.

"That was fucking brilliant," Shikamaru muttered against the skin of her neck, and she giggled as his breath tickled her skin.

"It was," she agreed. "Is it… is it always like that?"

Shikamaru nuzzled her neck. "No," he told her. "Depends on your partner. I've unfortunately heard some older shinobi complain about the 'lack' of quality in their partners before."

"Was it…" Sakura was nervous. "Was it like that for you and Temari?"

Shikamaru let out a sigh. "I don't really wanna talk about how my ex was in bed while my dick is still buried inside of _you_ ," he complained.

Sakura sighed. That was fair.

Shikamaru rolled over then, taking her with him so that they were still joined. Sakura threw a leg over him so that it was easier to stay that way, and she began to trace patterns into his chest. "This was so unexpected," she said, "but thanks, Shika."

"Any time," he told her, moving his arm so that it rest over her shoulder, pulling her even closer.

They lay like that awhile, with Sakura starting to drift off. Shikamaru stared down at her, his fingers running thorough her hair. As he stared, he could feel himself hardening again, and she must have felt it too, because her eyes opened and she stared up at him.

"Could we… Again?" she asked.

"You're not too sore?" he asked.

"Only a little," she told him. "I'll be fine."

He stared at her a moment, then reached down to pull her up so that she was straddling him. His hands gripped her hips and he groaned lightly as she settled on his lap. She got the idea immediately and raised her hips, moving up his length, then lowering her hips again to engulf him once more. Then she moved up again, then back down, up, then down.

As she moved atop him, her breast began to bounce, even more so when she began to pick up speed. Shikamaru's hands left her hips to reach up and grab at the perky mounds, squeezing them and tweaking her nipples.

"Fuck!" she breathed as she rode him. "This is… Fuck, Shika!"

Shikamaru's hips rose repeatedly to meet hers, and soon, the two of them could feel their orgasms building once more. "You're so beautiful riding me," he groaned. "Fuck, Sakura!"

He grabbed her hips again, thrusting up fiercely as they approached nirvana. "Cum for me, Sakura!" he said. "Cum with me!"

"Yes! Yes!"

The two of them came, stars exploding as they both cried out their pleasure. He filled her with his seed once again, she'd _already_ been so full from before! They shuddered their release, then Sakura collapsed bonelessly atop him. She shook in the aftermath as his fingers traced up and down her spine.

"You're so good at this," Sakura mumbled into his shoulder, where she'd buried her face.

"You are too," he told her, rotating his hips lightly when she tried to shake her head. "You are. You've made me cum so hard… Don't ever doubt that, Sakura."

"Okay," she mumbled, then snuggled against him.

Shikamaru inhaled sharply through his nose, which he then wrinkled. "My room smells like sex," he muttered in complaint, then poked Sakura. "Hey, wanna have a shower?"

Sakura raised her head to look at him. "Together?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"If you'd like," he said. "We don't have to do anything, you've _got_ to be too sore by now."

Sakura sighed and moved off him, finally parting them. "Ow!" she winced. "You're right."

"So we'll just clean up," he said. "Come on, I've got an adjoined bathroom."

"Of course you do," she muttered, but didn't protest when he led her into that bathroom.

The hot water soothed her aching muscles, and she even channelled some chakra to aid in that soothing. When they were done, Shikamaru dressed her in one of his shirts, which fell almost to her knees. He ripped the stained, top sheet off his bed, glad that it hadn't soaked past the thick sheet. He pulled the rest back, and settled Sakura in before gathering her clothes together and putting them to the side. He padded out to the kitchen to get a snack for them both to help replenish their energy, but froze in place at what awaited him there.

"Tou-san," he greeted. "You're home early."

"Just popped in to grab some files I left here," Shikaku said. "So… You and Sakura?"

Shikamaru blushed. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Long enough," was his dad's reply, and Shikamaru wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. "Sakura's a nice girl, make sure you remember that."

"I know she is," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "But this isn't… We're not _together_ or anything. She just… I was helping her out."

His dad eyed him carefully. "I see," was all he said though, and Shikamaru thought with embarrassment that he probably did. Shikaku stood then. "Well, I have to head back into the office. I'll be back in time for tea. Later, kid."

He was gone then, and Shikamaru let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Shit! He closed his eyes and refocused himself, then grabbed some food from the fridge and went back to his room. Sakura was sleeping soundly, and he stared down at her, just watching her as her chest rose and fell.

" _Sakura's a nice girl._ " His father's words echoed in his head as he sat down on the bed next to her and ran a finger over her cheek. She stirred lightly and looked up at him.

"Shika?" she murmured.

"Sakura," he said. "I…" He swallowed nervously. "I brought food. You hungry?"

She sat up carefully, trying not to wince. "Whatcha got?"

"Rice balls, cold pizza, and a couple of packs of chips I nicked from Chouji," he told her. "Don't tell him."

Sakura giggled and took the rice balls, eating with a hand under her chin to catch any rice spills. "This is so good!" she said, her mouth full.

"Kaa-san made it," Shikamaru said. "She doesn't trust Tou-san and I to feed ourselves properly while she's away. Definitely a good idea, since we can't cook."

Sakura giggled again as she finished off the rice ball.

"Shikamaru I…"

"Sakura, would you…"

They both stopped, wide eyed. "You first," he offered.

"I just wanted to thank you, for today," Sakura told him. "You… you really looked after me, so… thanks."

Shikamaru quirked a grin at her and repeated his earlier words, "Any time."

She smiled, then asked shyly, "So… what did you want to say?"

"I…" Shikamaru was nervous all of a sudden, and he ran his fingers anxiously through his still loose hair. "I just wanted to know, if you wanted to stay for dinner tonight? There's enough food, if you're worried about that."

Sakura's eyes were wide. "Would… would your tou-san be here too?" she asked.

"He… he would," Shikamaru confirmed, then rushed to say, "You don't have to if you don't want to!"

Sakura looked at him then, seeing how nervous he was, and she blushed lightly when she realised…

"Okay," she said. "I'll stay."


End file.
